


Warzone

by YuriWriter30



Series: Warzone [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, LGBTQ Character, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriWriter30/pseuds/YuriWriter30
Summary: A Celrus Meteor Shower has come to Earth in order to give birth to new Celrians, who will protect their countries from any types of heavy and terrifying disasters. There are a lot of new Celrians, who were required to sign up for their designated CAF Branches that will help them hone their newfound abilities.Nine females, who were one of these new Celrians, will find themselves in the middle of their own countless adventures filled with dangers and action.
Series: Warzone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806409





	1. Prelude

“We are the soldiers of a branch that was ranked as one of the lowest. Despite that, we have our dignity and we share the same responsibility as the stronger branches; and that is to protect our country from any disasters that normal armies couldn’t handle. We had experienced things; different kinds of them. We had underwent harsh training, we had saved a lot of lives and still counting, we had experienced failures, we had experienced insults from commoners and we had experienced losses. Yet, we are still here, we are still fighting, we are still growing. We wouldn’t be here without your guidance, which gave us the love and strength for us to fulfill our duties as the soldiers of the White Eagle branch. You had saved us a lot of times.”

In an underwater area, a blonde female, who was carrying a small child in her arms, remained afloat and in front of them are large sea creatures, who were about to devour them.

That blonde is Eli Ayase and she is carrying her little sister, who was unconscious. The blonde has her eyes closed for a moment.

Eli sooner opened her eyes halfway as trails of bluish electrical flashes appeared, rooting from her blue orbs, that were glowing in the process.

“It’s our turn to save you.”


	2. Soldiers of the Crimson Eagle

_"People ask what should they do if ever a large disaster come to destroy the planet. Even I couldn't answer that until the actual one came; a large war between humans and meteorites, or where they actually here to destroy Earth? I doubt. I'd say that these wondrous rocks rained down on us as an answer to our question. Along with the technologies we are currently creating as well as the planned inventions in the near future, we shouldn't fear of anything. For now..._

_"There's still a lot to discover, Cairne. I want you to continue on.."_

A pair of cerulean eyes shot open along with the figure sitting up as quick as a lightning, beads of sweats stained the figure's face, which is a female's and soft pants sounded in the quiet room. The female stopped breathing heavily and wiped the sweat off of her face with the back of her arm before she swallowed saliva. The overwhelming and heaviness feeling slowly faded away as she blinked her eyes a few times in order to clear up her temporarily blurred vision.

Looking around, she realized that she's in her room; wooden bedside table, a dark, wooden cabinet at the end of the space in front of her, a rack beside the door and a study table just next to it. There's also another door on the other side of the entrance, which leads to the bathroom. The woman sooner rubbed her own auburn-colored mane with the messy, long locks dangling around her shoulders and her fringes hanging up and around her head. Having to wake up from such a dream made her feel stressed out since it has been reoccurring for the past few weeks.

The female then got up from her bed and stretched her arms up to relieve her muscles from the strains caused by her sleep, her visible muscles on her arms are gently twitching and as she puts them down, she grabbed her phone, which was on the bedside table then turned it on to check on messages. She frowned when she saw a hundred of unread messages and calls before something clicked in her mind that made her eyes widen,

"Ah, it's the day where there will be new Celrians, huh? Reading the document last night, the new ones' powers are considered to be just as powerful as the ones from B rank at early stages and easy to train." She muttered before she went to the shower to take a bath and along the way, a smile spread across her soft features, probably excited to who they will grab this year.

" **SOUND THE HORNS!!!** " A woman dressed in soldier's attire shouted loudly that it can be heard almost within the entire floor. It was quickly followed with people dressed in white coats and other soldiers running around while the horns sooner created ear-piercing sounds that are being heard around the entire city.

Commoners, who are by the streets and private and public buildings stopped what they are doing and went to look up at the skies where they can see countless of golden-colored stones, which are engulfed in flames as they rain down towards them. The people seemed to be unafraid of them and judging from the glimmers of their eyes, they seemed to have gotten used to such events.

"Have you contacted the other branches, Thea?" A woman with short, black hair asked another female with a shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair, who was clicking the keyboard away with her fingers in such a fast pace,

"Yeah, they will be ready in a minute, where's General Cairne?" The brown-haired asked.

"She'll be ready, we bombarded her with messages and calls already."

"Really, Chihiro? Do you guys really have to do that all the time whenever there are things like these around?"

"Well, not like she will get up most of the time anyway. At least, we should help in reminding her about important stuff." Chihiro said.

"Are shields ready?" A woman from a transparent, holographic screen, floating in front of them, asked. Both Chihiro and Thea could only see the white background behind the female while staring at her half-body image.

"We are ready, General Sharon." Chihiro said.

"Where's General Cairne?" Sharon asked once more.

"Uhh, she'll be here any minute." Chihiro answered and it quickly followed with the sound of the metallic door, sliding open along with the footsteps, "Speaking of the devil." Chihiro said before she looked over her shoulder to see the auburn-haired approaching them.

Cairne wore her usual clothing, which is simply an attire that a general army wears. Her half-lidded eyes wandered around the room before she moved her head around to exercise her neck while yawning, "Good morning."

"How professional of you, General Cairne." Sharon said sarcastically and Chihiro and Thea looked from side to side in order to pretend that they are not listening.

"Ah, General Sharon, how thoughtful of you to compliment me in such an early time." Cairne said, "Have you eaten your breakfast yet? Your cheekbones are showing."

"I'd appreciate it if you won't talk about my cheeks, they are perfectly shaped. What about you? Have you brushed your teeth?" Sharon said from the screen.

"Yeah, want to smell my mouth?"

Chihiro and Thea were trying their hardest not to laugh at the argument between two generals by covering their mouths with their palms.

"Anyway, now that you are here, we should launch the shields. The other branches are ready as well."

"On it." Cairne looked over at Chihiro and Thea before nodding as a signal and the two began typing in their keyboards once again before the black-haired reached for the metal-rimmed box glass and opened it, slamming her sided fist on the red button.

Outside, large parabolic antennas began to emit electricity before rays from various locations sprung up into the skies, gently forming a bluish transparent, holographic barrier that covers the entire continent. Few more moments and the golden-colored meteorites collided with the shield, immediately turning into golden sprinkles of dusts that scattered within the air, softly raining down in the whole land.

The people cheered and jumped in delight due to how mesmerized they are by the way the dusts sparkled down on them. Back to Cairne, Chihiro and Thea, the soldiers and the scientists all cheered as the shield slowly dispersed into the air.

"Congratulations for all of us, the shield has acquired all of the meteorites and new Celrians are born. You know the drill, General Sharon signing out." Sharon said before her screen turned off.

"10,000 new Celrians have been recorded, General Cairne!" Chihiro said with a bright smile as she faced the higher official.

"Filter the ones living nearby and having rare and powerful Celors." Cairne said as Thea clicked away into her keyboard, revealing the pictures of new Celrians in the large screen, "Here are what you requested, General."

Cairne narrowed her eyes when she saw 9 interesting females and pointed at each of them, "I want these nine girls signed into the Crimson Eagle right away. Chihiro, please go and fetch them then bring them here."

"What about the others? We need to gather as much as we could before other branches get them." Thea said.

"Well, contact Tanya and allow her to take over the selection of other interesting Celrians." General Cairne turned her heels and left the room.

Chihiro looked at the nine girls, which were chosen by their general before blinking, "The general has a sharp eye. Look at these girls' Celors, rare and easy to train. We can teach them for approximately a week before they can go to missions with their powers ready."

"These nine are high school girls, though. Are you sure they can handle such training?" Thea asked.

"Don't worry, they are Celrians now, their bodies can easily adapt to it." Chihiro said as she stared at the screen before looking down at her small notebook to list down their names.

"Are you done? I will now contact Tanya for the rest of the selection process." Thea said.

"Yeah," Chihiro trailed off as she stared at her notebook; the names Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi and Nico are listed in it, along with their addresses and Celors, she then continued,

"I'm done."

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! In all actuality, I have come to realization that I shouldn't laze around so I decided to be active and all that despite the lack of good internet here! Hit the love for the book by giving kudos and comments!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Forgive me to say this but I had deleted The Path That Leads to You with the reason that I couldn't think of something that will continue the story! (And it cringed me a bit.) However! I put up a compensation for the time that you guys wasted by reading it! Welcome to the world, Warzone!! Hope you guys support this one!


End file.
